Coward
by Ilovemypinksunglasses
Summary: Glee Mpreg Prompt: 'Give it Up' Finn and Kurt had one night together. Now Kurt has to deal with the consequences alone - all because Finn was a coward.


**Title: Cowards**

**Glee Mpreg Prompt: Give it up**

**Pairing: past Finn/Kurt**

**Set around 'Preggers' in season 1.**

**Just for the story to make more sense:**

**a) Burt and Carol never meet**

**b) Finn is bisexual**

**c) AU from 'Preggers'**

Kurt didn't want to know the sex, it would just make it harder. He hadn't seen the actual baby; he saw the sonogram pictures but not the actual baby, that would make giving it up impossible. The c-section was over quicker than Kurt imagined, maybe it was because he didn't feel it. He heard the baby's scream and he heard the doctor mumble about lungs and he was pretty sure he heard a nurse say 'baby boy".

No one really cared, the only person in the hospital who was there for him was his dad, Burt. Everyone else was there for the baby, Terri told him that She was there for him but he knew she only wanted one thing; the baby.

Terri just wanted to get her hands on a baby. It almost wanted to make him not give it to her she was so desperate. But deep down he knew she just wanted to be a mother even more than anyone else. Plus he knew Mr. Schuester was going to make a great father, he imagined Finn would have been an amazing father. But Kurt would never know, because Finn was too stubborn to stand up and say that he was the father. Kurt went through the pregnancy alone, with the locker shoves and dumpster dives doubling he was surprised the baby was healthy. Burt had been support during the pregnancy, if a bit hostile at first; Burt didn't know that Finn was the father, Kurt didn't tell Burt because he didn't want Finn dead - No matter how big of a jerk Finn had been. Finn was too distracted by the other baby-gate drama and by Rachel and football to give Kurt a glance. He may have been stupid but Finn knew he was the father, Finn must have known how much pain he caused Kurt. He must have known what a coward he was. Kurt was just a one night for thing Finn, a way to release anger and the over-flowing passion; he was just using Kurt.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by the door being pushed open, "Hey Kurt, How you feeling?" Terri said.

"I'm still getting some pain in my stomach, but I'm better."

"Well, we better have a nurse check you out later, but I- we need you to sign some adoption papers."

"Oh...okay," Kurt whimpers, "isn't it a bit early?"

"Well, it's never too early and what does it matter?"

"Actually Terri, I was hop-"

Kurt was interrupted by a loud nurse bursting into the room, ", we need to check your stitches." she said in a high pitched winy voice.

"Excuse me! We were in the middle of a very important conversation!" Terri shouted at the timid nurse.

"I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?" the nurse asked.

"I'm Terri Schuester, the adoptive mother of the baby." Terri said standing up. Kurt flinched when she that.

"Mrs. Schuester, I don't think you're allowed in here right now, but I'll let it slide if you leave the room now; I'm pretty sure Mr. Hummel won't want you here when we examine him."

Failing to come up with a comeback Terri left the room and the nurse slammed the door be hide her. Kurt could still see Terri's eyes poking through the glass in the door.

Kurt slowly finished signing the adoption paper. He held back a sob. More like a river of sobs. He would never see his little angel.

Maybe it was better that way, maybe he would have a better life; dream job, a husband and maybe someday they could have children together. Maybe the baby would have a better life; be raised by 2 adult parents with stable jobs and a loving environment. Maybe one day Kurt could be reunited with his child. Maybe. Someday.

Kurt day-dreamed about his future, he was walking in central park with another man the same height as him, they were holding hands and the man gently kissed Kurt on the cheek when a young child, a girl with long black curly hair and blue eyes, ran up to them and held Kurt's free hand - He'll have that, maybe, someday.

"Kurt, we're all done." Terri said hiding her excitement, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me- us.",

With that Terri glanced at the adoption papers, before grabbing them and her bag and walking down the corridor to the nursery. Kurt felt his heart sink he didn't have a baby anymore, his part was over. His life was normal again.

**Please Review :)I will be updating Holding Hands and Baby Photos and Family Portaint for all my Klaine fans, I just have a bit of writers block :P**


End file.
